Hungry
by Stargirl720
Summary: It's morning, and Shintarou and Atsushi want breakfast. But not the kind of breakfast that everyone usually thinks of. Rated M for smut.


**A/N: MuraMido needs more well-written smut. This isn't well-written but I gotta inspire y'all out there. Please R &R! Tell me what you think!**

Shintarou stirred from his sleep, slowly coming to. Yawning, he opened his eyes and was met with purple. Grabbing his glasses, he slipped them on and gazed at his husband, who continued to sleep. His purple locks were scattered around his pillow and although he was drooling slightly, he was still beautiful in Shintarou's eyes.

Leaning over, he kissed the taller's cheeks chastely. "Atsu~" He sing songed. "Ot's time to wake up, my darling." The shorter cooed, reaching up and running his fingers through his hair. "Good morning."

Atsushi yawned and opened his eyes lazily. "Mm. Good morning Shin-chin." He brought a large hand up and pulled Shintarou closer, their fronts brushing before pressing together. Shintarou smirked and brought their heads together for a swift kiss. "Shin-chin looks so delicious, I could just eat him up." The giant spoke slowly as the smaller unravelled the tape on his fingers.

The tsundere blushed slightly. "I look delicious, you say? Why don't you see if I am?" He taunted, raising an eyebrow. Teasingly, he placed his hands on Atsushi's bottom and brought it closer, grinding their clothed lengths together. "Nng, Atsushi…" He groaned.

Atsushi hummed before flipping Shintarou onto his back and slowly making his way down the other's body discarding clothes as he went. He latched onto a nipple as he reached for the lube, making the smaller cry out. He had extremely sensitive nipples, so he always made a point to tend to them. "Shin-chin~" His warm breath blew over Shintarou's wet nipple and he moaned. "Mmm, you like that?"

Shintarou gasped as Atsushi did it again. "Hng - ah! Yes!" He moaned, hands tangling themselves in his hair. "Aaatsushi you need to hurry up, or I won't last." He told his lover, who was spreading lube over his fingers. Gently, Atsushi pressed a large finger in and Shintarou moaned. "Everything - mm - about you is so - so _big_!"

Atsushi exhaled loudly as he felt the tight heat around his finger. "Shin-chan is very tight…" He commented as he stretched his husband. His cock fought against his pants, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold himself back much longer.

Shintarou rocked back on the finger, growing impatient with the pace. Taking the lube, he coated another of Atsushi's fingers before sliding it in alongside the other. Gasping quietly, he began to move the fingers himself until Atsushi took charge, brutally thrusting his fingers in and out. Shintarou cried out, legs coming up and wrapping around Atsushi's waist. "Atsushi, I - !" Without a warning, he came across his chest, eyes sealing shut as he arched.

Atsushi watched as the other came undone, only growing more aroused. Shintarou was blissed out, his mouth hung open in pleasure. He groaned, taking out his fingers and removing his clothes. As Shintarou recovered, he slowly dripped lube onto his length, lazily jerking himself off. Once his husband was back with him, he lifted his legs to rest on his shoulders and guided his cock to the shorter's entrance. Gently, he spread Shintarou's bottom and eased into him, making the other whine as his cock twitched. "A - Atsushi~" Shintarou moaned, drawing him closer.

Atsushi began thrusting slowly, rolling his hips and testing waters. Shintarou reacted positively, moaning and kissing him as his dick started hardening once more. Within a few seconds, Atsushi began a faster pace until Shintarou was screaming and jolting upwards with every brutal thrust. Atsushi panted and gripped the shorter's hips. "Shin-Shintarou~" He groaned, moving his hands to the other's thick, muscley thighs. He was gripping them so tightly that it would probably be bruised later.

Shintarou sobbed, desperate for release. His hands scrambled for something to hold and he found Atsushi's hair, which he used to drag the other down. Screaming at the new angle, he started sobbing harder. "Atsushi, _MORE_!" He demanded before kissing him. When the taller complied, he whimpered against the lips on his own. "A - ah~" He moaned, but that was quickly swallowed by his lover. "Atsushi I'm so close!"

Atsushi nodded and closed his eyes. "I am too!" He yelled, hands clenching tighter on milky white thighs.

Only moments later, both of them had reached their climax. Atsushi groaned lowly, with it revertabrating through Shintarou's chest. Shintarou was screaming and sobbing his release, raking his nails over his husband's back. Once it was over, both collapsed, Atsushi managed to go next to him. Gingerly, he pulled out and watched as cum flowed from Shintarou.

They took a while to recover, but when they did, Atsushi pulled Shintarou into his arms, humming. "That's one way to get up in the morning." He mumbled, burying his nose in the shorter's neck.

Shintarou nodded, a happy smile on his face. "It is…" The shorter sighed, turning his head and kissing his lover sweetly. "Come on. Let's shower and then eat." He said, tugging at Atsushi's arm. The giant grumbled but sat up, going with Shintarou to the shower stall. As the shorter put contacts in for the shower, Atsushi turned it on and climbed in , not noticing Shintarou hide a bottle of lube by the floor. Joining him, Shintarou pulled him close and kissed him down to his clavicle, humming as he did so. "Somehow, Atsushi…" He looked up at his husband. "I'm desperate for more." He said before pushing the other against the wall. "But this time, I'm the eating."

Atsushi smirked, grinding against his lover. "Mm, I'm not opposed." He murmured against the other's lips. Quickly, Shintarou turned him around and grabbed the lube, dripping it over his fingers before prodding at the taller's entrance. Atsushi grunted as he sunk a finger in, shallowly thrusting it before letting it go further. "Shin-chin, I…" He rumbled, wiggling his hips slightly.

Shintarou thrust his finger faster as he leaned forward. "What, Atsushi? What were you going to say?" When all Atsushi gave was a groan, he grinned, thrusting his finger harder. "Tell me."

Atsushi moaned and rocked backwards, panting. "Shintarou, I need you!" He whined, thighs clenching and unclenching. "Nng - hurry." The taller whispered, placing his hands on the wall for stability.

Shintarou hummed happily, applying lube before adding a second finger. His husband mewled at the intrusion, adjusting quickly. As the shorter plunged his digits into the giant, he rubbed the liquid across his length, grunting quietly.

Only a few moments later, he retracted his fingers and pressed his cock against the cleft of Atsushi bottom, teasing him. "How badly do you want me, Atsushi? How badly?" He thrust himself forward a bit an his lover gasped.

"I want it so badly, please~" He begged, shuddering.

Shintarou nodded, satisfied with the answer. Slowly, he entered him and panted. "Ahn - so tight!" He hissed, gripping Atsushi's hips. As he sped up, the sound of skin slapping skin filled the bathroom.

Gasps and moans spilled from the giant's lips as he was taken by the one he loves. "Ah - _ah_ \- Shintarou!" He cried out as Shintarou brushed his prostate. "Nng - _more_ ~" He demanded, hands clawing at the wall. Shintarou complied and sped up, slamming into his husband and drawing back quickly. With every borderline violent thrust, Atsushi cried out and came closer to toppling over the edge.

Shintarou panted heavily, body growing warm because of their activities and the hot spray of the shower on his back. "Atsushi!" He yelled. "Tight, so tight -" Cutting himself off, Shintarou sped up and watched his lover jolt with every thrust. "I'm so close Atsushi, so close!"

Atsushi could only moan in response. A moment later, he came against the shower wall, whimpering. Shintarou wasn't long after, grunting his release.

Panting, Shintarou pulled out and leaned against Atsushi, who was trying to catch his breath. Three words lingered in the air, not needing to be said. It was conveyed in the small touches and exchanged glances when they were cleaning up.

 _I love you._


End file.
